The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball the Blue Cat and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gumball as Thomas *Mr. Small as Edward *Richard as Henry *Principal Brown as Gordon *Mr. Robinson as James *Darwin as Percy *Tobias as Toby *Banana Joe as Duck *Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas *Doughnut Sheruff as Oliver *Rob as Devious Diesel *Colin and Felix as Bill and Ben *Anton as Toad *Nicole as Emily *Bobert as Bertie *Clayton as Terence *Hobo as Trevor *Sussie and Judith as Annie and Clarabel *Teri as Henrietta *William as Harold *Julius Oppenheimmer Jr. as Bulgy *Chicken Waiter as BoCo *Tina as Daisy *Mrs. Robinson as Mavis *Reaper as The Spiteful Breakvan *The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom, and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks *Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon *Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as City of Truro *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt *Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Kimi Wantanabe Finster (from Rugrats) as Bridgett Hatt *Principal Madman (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as The Barber *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Policeman *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Jeremiah Jobling *Scarlet Overkill (from Minions) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Bertie's Driver *Ben Franklin (from Ben and Me) as Tom Tipper *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Allicia Botti *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mr. Percival *Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Miss Jenny *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Mayor of Sodor *Greg Heffley (from DOAWK) as Skarloey *Rowley Jefferson (from DOAWK) as Rheneas *Ocho as Duncan *Idaho as Rusty *Gary Hedges as Sir Handel *Alan as Peter Sam *Louie as Duke *Scythe as Smudger *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Freddie *Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Mighty Mac *Genie (from Aladdin) as Proteus *Sal Left Thumb as George *Carrie as Caroline *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Stepney *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as D261 *Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey *The Weasel (from Garfield) as Bulstrode *Larry as Cranky *Gort, Mort, and Wart (from Garfield) as The Horrid Lorries *Iago (from Aladdin) as Tiger Moth *Hot Dog Guy as Derek *Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Bertram *Carlton and Troy as Arry and Bert *Benson (from Regular Show) as Butch *Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach *Juke as Thumper *Jake (from Adventure Time) as Salty *Garfield (from Garfield) as Harvey *Miss Simian as Elizabeth *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Jack *Milhouse Van Houten (from The Simpsons) as Alfie *Masami as Isobella *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Oliver (Pack) *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Ned *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) as Byron *Frankie as Kelly *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy or Cleveland Show) as Nelson *Patrick as Patrick *Robot Jones (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as Buster *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Max and Monty *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Arthur *Mr. Rex as Murdoch *Harold Wilson as Spencer *Fievel (from An American Tail) as Fergus *Molly as Molly *Billy Praham as Billy *Anais as Rosie *Carmen as Madge *Penny as Lady *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Diesel 10 *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge *Rocky as Rocky *Hector as Hector *Fregley (from DOAWK) as Whiff *High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Jeremy *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Dennis *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville *Rachel as Flora *Pops (from Regular Show) as Stanley *Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) as Scruff *Emmt (from The Lego Movie) as Colin *Benny (from The Lego Movie) as Charlie *Skips (from Regular Show) as Hank *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Hiro *Frank Heffley (from DOAWK) as Victor *Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Kevin *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Captin *Sarah as Belle *Finn the Human (from Adventure Time) as Flynn *Astronauts (from Regular Show) as Den and Dart *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Paxton and Norman *Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show) as Sidney *Yoshi (from Mario) as Luke *Edward (from TTTE) as Owen *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick *Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) as Reg *Flain (from Mixles) as Winston *Jackie Wilson as Marion *Pollie as Millie *Daniel and Mary Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin *Balto (from Balto) as Stephen *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sir Robert Norramby *Samson (from The Wild) as Samson *Shrek (from Shrek) as Gator *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Porter *Mappy (from Mappy) as Stafford *Snap (from ChalkZone) as Timothy *The Chief (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Bradford *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Hugo *Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians) as Ryan *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Phillip *Nava (from Balto: Wolf Quest) as Glynn *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar) as Jerome and Judy *Mario (from Mario) as Mike *Luigi (from Mario) as Rex *Toad (from Mario) as Bert *Mr. Bang (from Tonnerville Trolley) as Grumpy Passenger *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Sailor John *Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Skiff *Doc (from Escape from Planet Earth) as Logan *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (2016)) as Sam *Santa Claus as Flyng Scotsman *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Ashima *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (from Phineas and Ferb) as Frieda *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Vinnie *Grady as Beresford *Howdy and Frank as Frankie and Hurricane *Molly Coddles (from Bump in the Night) as Lexi *Amos Mouse (from Ben and Me) as Theo *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Merlin *Barbie Singer (from Toy Story) as Hannah *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Carly *Larry (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Big Mickey *Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Nia *Mantis (from Kung Fu Panda) as Ace *Rexy (from Jurassic World) as Rebecca Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball as Thomas Mr small.png|Mr. Small as Edward Richard watterson season 3.png|Richard as Henry Principal-brown-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-31164749-926-729.png|Principal Brown as Gordon Gaylord as Polokus.png|Mr. Robinson as James Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Percy Tobias as Tarayzan.png|Tobias as Toby S2Joe.png|Banana Joe as Duck TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas Doughnuts.png|Doughnut Sheriff as Oliver Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as Devious Diesel Mr. Colin.png|Colin Mr. Felix.png|and Felix as Bill and Ben AntonS2.png|Anton as Toad Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole as Emily Bobert the Robot.png|Bobert as Bertie S2Clayton.png|Clayton as Terence HoboDVD.png|Hobo as Trevor Sussiebeautiful.png|Sussie Mrs Fitzgerald Season 1 (HD).png|and Judith as Annie and Clarabel Tericute..png|Teri as Henrietta William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Harold Julius Oppenheimer Jr..png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. as Bulgy MrChickenWaiter.png|Chicken Waiter as BoCo Tina Rex.png|Tina as Daisy Margaret Robinson as Razorwife.png|Mrs. Robinson as Mavis TheLesson15.png|Reaper as The Spiteful Breakvan NotDatvirus.png|Viruses, The Anton Clones.png|Anton Clones, Worldcreatures.png|Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Turcks KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon The Simpsons Principal Skinner.png|Principal Skinner as City of Truro Stu Pickles in The Rugrats Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Sir Topham Hatt Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Lady Hatt Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Stephen Hatt Rugrats Kimi.png|Kimi Wantanabe Finster as Bridget Hatt Principa Madman.jpg|Principal Madman as The Barber TopCat-Officer-Dibble-02.png|Officer Dibble as The Policeman Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Jeremiah Jobling Scarlet minions character.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as The Stationmaster's Wife Rogerrad.png|Roger as Bertie's Driver Bianca 2660.png|Miss Bianca as Allicia Botti Drew Pickles.jpg|Drew Pickles as Mr. Percival Sarabi.png|Sarabi as Miss Jenny Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as The Mayor of Sodor The-Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-Greg.jpg|Greg Heffley as Skarloey Rowley stand.png|Rowley Jefferson as Rheneas S2Ocho.png|Ocho as Duncan Idaho.png|Idaho as Rusty Gary Hedge.png|Gary Hedges as Sir Handel Alan S2.png|Alan as Peter Sam Season 3 Louie.png|Louie as Duke Rat TLesson.png|Scythe as Smudger Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Freddie Malvin&Malcolm.png|Malvin and Malcolm as Mighty Mac Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Proteus Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as George Mrs Carrie as Barbara.png|Carrie as Caroline Mordecai As Scott Summers Cyclops.png|Mordecai as Stepney Ice King as Grolem 13.png|Ice King as D261 Jealousy render.png|Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey Weasel.png|The Weasel as Bulstrode LarryS2Image.png|Larry as Cranky Orson's Brothers.png|Gort, Mort, and Wart as The Horrid Lorries Iago pose.png|Iago as Tiger Moth HotdogGuy render.png|Hot Dog Guy as Derek Nelson Muntz (TV Series).jpg|Nelson Muntz as Bertram Thesweaterspreview2.png|Carlton and Troy as Arry and Bert Benson.png|Benson as Butch Granny Jojo.png|Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach Juke.png|Juke as Thumper Jake chasing 8.png|Jake as Salty Garfield.png|Garfield as Harvey Miss Simian as Daisy.png|Miss Simian as Elizabeth Bart.png|Bart Simpson as Jack Milhouse van houten.jpg|Milhouse Van Houten as Alfie Masami as Tily.png|Masami as Isobella Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Oliver (Pack) Barney Gumble.png|Barney Gumble as Ned 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Byron FrankieWattersonVector.png|Frankie as Kelly Cleveland.png|Cleveland Brown as Nelson Patrick Fitzgerald S1.png|Patrick as Patrick Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Buster Horacejasperdisney.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Max and Monty Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Arthur Mr Rex Season4.png|Mr. Rex as Murdoch HaroldTransStand dark.png|Harold Wilson as Spencer Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Fergus MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly as Molly Mr Billy as Flying Blue Elf.png|Billy Praham as Billy Anais gumball season 3.png|Anais as Rosie S2Carmen.png|Carmen as Madge Penny-0.jpg|Penny as Lady Bowser, Super Mario 64 DS.png|King Bowser Koopa as Diesel 10 Wario and Waluigi.png|Wario and Waluigi as Splatter and Dodge Rocky S3.png|Rocky as Rocky Hector as Umber.png|Hector as Hector Fregley.jpg|Fregley as Whiff High Five Ghost as Hardrox.png|High Five Ghost as Jeremy Thomas render.png|Thomas as Dennis Muscleman.jpg|Muscleman as Neville Rachel as Firefly.png|Rachel as Flora Pops character.png|Pops as Stanley Brian Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin as Scruff Emmet.png|Emmet as Colin The Lego Movie Benny.png|Benny as Charlie Skips.jpg|Skips as Hank Vitruvius clover his butt.jpg|Vitruvius as Hiro Frank Heffley (from DOAWK).jpg|Frank Heffley as Victor Manny Heffley better.jpg|Manny Heffley as Kevin ED EDD N EDDY.png|Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand Marlin in Finding Dory-0.jpg|Marlin as Captain Sarah (Gumball).png|Sarah as Belle FinnelhumanoRJS.png|Finn the Human as Flynn S6E24.307 Astronauts in a Space Station.png|Astronauts as Den and Dart Sly and Gobbo from Noddy's Toyland Adventures.jpg|Sly and Gobbo as Paxton and Norman Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Sidney Yoshi.png|Yoshi as Luke Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as Owen 3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 5 0019.jpg|Theodore as Merrick Currentbad.png|Strong Bad as Reg Flain's correct static art!!.png|Flain as Winston Jackie Wilson.png|Jackie Wilson as Marion Penny's sisCrop.png|Pollie as Millie Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt.png|Daniel and Mary Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin Balto-0.jpg|Balto as Stephen RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Sir Robert Norramby Samson Lion.png|Samson as Samson GoodShrekImage.png|Shrek as Gator Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack as Porter Mappy.png|Mappy as Stafford Snap (ChalkZone).png|Snap as Timothy Thechief-character-web-desktop.png|The Chief as Bradford Bernard in The Rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Hugo Pongo.png|Pongo as Ryan Tonictrouble1.gif|Agent Ed as Phillip Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Glynn Alex.jpg|Alex Gia the Jaguar.png|and Gia as Jerome and Judy Mario-Bros.png|Mario as Mike Luigi.png|Luigi as Rex Toad 3D Land.png|Toad as Bert Mr. Bang.png|Mr. Bang as Grumpy Passenger Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Sailor John Nemo As Baby Hercules.png|Nemo as Skiff Mr Doc (Escape from Planet Earth).jpg|Doc as Logan Pete's-Dragon-2016-44-0.png|Elliot as Sam Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Ashima Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Frieda Burk as The Big Fish..png|Burk as Vinnie Grady.png|Grady as Beresford No12c7c827be6dd8c8e15638e4d98e233abee3191c hq.jpg|Howdy and Frank as Frankie and Hurricane No8b7cc42c69307dc61281d681e1efb8a8--pvc-the-nights.jpg|Molly Coddles as Lexi Amos 1.jpg|Amos Mouse as Theo Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Merlin Barbie.jpg|Barbie Singer as Hannah Sandy Cheeks as Amy Rose.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Carly Larry the Lobster.jpg|Larry as Big Mickey Fluttershy (Pony).png|Fluttershy as Nia Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis as Ace T-Rex.png|Rexy as Rebecca Category:Daniel Pineda